


Every kingdom needs a king, and i happen to be a prince~

by Nether_Dove



Series: Monster boy Request~ [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventurer!bad, Anal Sex, Dragon gaurding his treasure kinda, Dragon!bad if you squint, Dragon!skeppy, Dragons, Fingering, Gay Sex, Implied Transformation, Lucy - Freeform, M/M, Medival AU, Rape/Non-con Elements, Requested, Smut, diamond kingdom, kingdom of dragons, no beta we die like men, the rat is here because i absloutely live for her existance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nether_Dove/pseuds/Nether_Dove
Summary: "The dragon slowly removed his leg armor, running his finger along the Adventurers clothed crotch, then rubbing it ever so slightly. Skeppy took off Bad's pants and grinned at the sight of his underwear. "W-What are you D-Doing?!" Bad stuttered blushing, incredibly embarrassed that this treatment felt weirdly good.. What sort of combat was this!? he knew deep down what type of 'combat' this was but didn't want to admit it to himself "A monster boy smut request from celestia:"perhaps some half-dragon skephalo? skeppy (the half dragon) is guarding his treasure when he takes interest on bbh, the most wanted bachelor in town. they probably fuck or something"
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Monster boy Request~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 245





	Every kingdom needs a king, and i happen to be a prince~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! i wanted to post my request in order however i already have two random ones i really liked done and i think it's best not to starve this platform because fanfics like this take FOREVER. i hope you don't mind but i got another dragon request so i might write another fic that takes place in this oneshot, since i really like this concept.

Bad tapped his foot and sighed as he took a bite of his gluten-free muffin, watching the riverside café buzz with life. People walking in and out; chatting, fighting, and yipping? Oh no, wait, that was Lucy. His little white fluffy dog who wanted nothing more than a taste of his muffin.

Bad never really had the time to sit down and appreciate how beautiful his hometown was, red roofs that accompanied the many beige walls and windows on the plenty of houses that decorated the area, a stunning river, lots of pretty flowers, from red to blue, purple to yellow; it almost felt like flower heaven. He almost wished he could spend more than a day in this town but...

Badboyhalo was an adventurer. He adventures almost all the time to the point he wouldn't even wait for an Ad to be posted in the town hall, Bad just went. There were two main reasons: the first being all Bad thought he really needed in life was his horse: Roberto, his dog Lucy, and his materials. Not to mention that he met so many wonderful people during his journeys.  
Second of all, He was tired of all the Villagers swooning over him because he was a 'top tier adventurer'; almost every time he came here another woman came up to him asking for a hand in marriage. Most of them seemed to be uninterested in him for who he was, almost nobody other than his parents in town liked him until he ran away and became an adventurer. That's when everyone went wild, it didn't feel right.

Snapping the adventurer out of his thoughts, Bad noticed the café was getting quite empty and people were flocking to the advertisement board in front of the town hall nearby.

For those who don't know.. Advertisements are often posted on a Bulletin board in a city's Town hall, these hosted a specific goal for those who try to adventure. It was safer than just going out there; but like Bad there were a few baddies out there. The ads host different quests, the lower the difficulty the easier it is. Difficulties are rated in stars, In towns like this one the ads are rated 1-5 stars. However in bigger city's difficulty-stars go all the way up to 7! 

Plenty of adventurer wannabees resided in his hometown; It was after Dream started buzzing all the papers with tales of his amazing skills and all of the escapes from monsters he had made that the Adventurer community grew.

Bad; Being confused he walked over to the town hall, murmur after murmur about the new advertisement posted up on the board "This one's rated five stars!", a boy buzzed "I bet even Dream would lose to such a beast with difficulty that high!" Another one Chattered "Oh my Goodness! Skeppy looks so scary! Why can't we just talk him out of attacking our town?!" A girl whined, "Skeppy?". The area went quiet, everyone's head turned to Bad clearing the way so he could get a good look. Some murmurs escaped some of the villager's lips as he got closer and closer to the town board Bad walked up to it grabbing the flyer. 'Kill skeppy the dragon, get rewarded all the treasure in his room'. 5 star difficulty... 

"A dragon? Why do you guys have to kill a dragon there aren't any nests nearby!" The man practically killed everyone in the area with that question

"No! Don't go! Stay with me instead!" A woman cried out, "You idiot he clearly doesn't like you! After all, only I need a man brave enough to go!" Another Woman said growling at the other fighting her. A boy turned to him, "Skeppy is a dragon who terrorizes towns for fun, but nobody is able to find him. He's this big scary light blue dragon, so because he's the color of diamonds legend has it that he lives in a nearby castle" Bad then realized what he meant, Everyone that lived in this town knew the story of the fallen castle of diamonds; a nearby landmark rumored to be in the forest next to the small town.

Bad felt a strange sensation he knew very well, The urge to go and explore it! The people watched in horror as Bad walked away from the scene, Black cloak slightly swishing in the wind. "Y-You won't ACTUALLY fight it will you?" The boy asked, horrified. "Course I will! Believe it or not, Diamond mobs are easy to fight off! Even if Skeppy isn't made of Diamonds it'll be easy. Just find a weak point!" Bad yelled running off with this sudden urge to explore "Tsk Tsk, that boy always running off to explore! He truly is a strange one!" An old lady tsked watching him disappear from the scene.

\----

Bad walked through the wilderness yawning, it's been a few hours since he ran off to the oak forest nearby and he was starting to doubt that the place even existed. Of course, Bad let Lucy and Ricardo rest back at the stables in town so it was just him. Not like any of his partners needed to be involved, if Skeppy turned out to be an Ender dragon then all hope was lost that they'd survive. Bad didn't want to deal with the loss of his pets, he didn't know what he would do without them.. 

Especially his little Lucy. His little girl deserved nothing but turkey and lots of love.

While Bad was thinking about his dog, he saw the beautiful shimmering blue diamond of what looked like the entrance of the castle. saying the entrance of the castle looked magical was an understatement! His jaw was dropped! It was almost like the castle knew he was reminiscing of his loved ones. It was spooky, But alas the adventure must continue.

After gawking at the fine architecture he finally walked in, to be greeted with a courtyard of similar pastel blues, Diamonds emerged from the ground to make pillars.

The place looked worn out... But then once he saw the big blue shiny door Bad KNEW where his quest was. Maybe if he successfully slayed the dragon he could take a rest and settle here for the night after picking up his parnters? Well that would be the best option not like anyone else would slay this dragon, and It has to be done. If not for the sake of exploring, then for the sake of the towns the boy back at town said Skeppy terrorized.

Bad opened the door taking a deep breath in. There was nothing but riches here! The pile had plenty of gold, lots of iron, emeralds, diamonds, wine glasses made of gold, jewelry, rubies, and all sorts of other things that would make anyone a Fortune. All of this just for a dragon? Bad noticed the two wings that sparkled a fine shade of blue on top of the pile, wings fluttering every so often. It seemed like this dragon was a full grown adult so it was probably a bit trickier to deal with him than it was a baby dragon.

Little did the adventurer know this one was on a whole different level, a level too far from his comphrehensoin.

The temptation of the riches was very tempting and Bad decided to let himself get tempted. He walked forwards figuring all he had to do was stab the Dragon! but there had to be a reason that the adventure was rated 5 stars.. this seems suspicous. 

Bad stepped forward and it seemed Skeppy heard the sound of his iron armor against the diamond floors, the Dragon instantly flew up and started flying in circles 

"alright. Weak spot.. Gotta find the weak spot!" Bad recited to himself before hearing a voice he could only assume to be Skeppy behind him 

"You talk too much, y'know that could really give you away pal'' as he turned around to find the source of the sound bad got tackled to the ground, he had never encountered such a fast dragon! 

Dragons weren't usually prepared for full-fledged combat right when waking up but this one was different.

After Bad finally got a good look at his Foe, his eyes widened The Dragon sat up rubbing his eyes and... This was unbelievable! Instead of your normal dragon, Skeppy was half-human! His face was pretty too, like a prince. a handsome one too! The most noticeable thing about Skeppy was his dragon features, two gills where his ears would've been if he was human. They were pastel blue and shiny, a long scaly tail that reflected in the little sunlight the room got, two sharp claws ready to strike, the before mentioned wings, big horns that made his figure seem all the more terrifying, and two strange dragon-like feet. most of his body sparkled much like a diamond. and any part that wasn't shimmery pastel blue was just as beautiful; the way he dressed despite being a monster was something Bad secretly admired.

The dragon slowly removed his leg armor, running his finger along the Adventurers clothed crotch, then rubbing it ever so slightly. Skeppy took off Bad's pants and grinned at the sight of his underwear. "W-What are you D-Doing?!" Bad stuttered blushing, incredibly embarrassed that this treatment felt weirdly good.. What sort of combat was this!? he knew deep down what type of 'combat' this was but didn't want to admit it to himself "Oh I can see it alright. You came here because you wanted to get away from something. Could it be that town nearby? Nobody else is dumb enough to come here." Skeppy cooed, slipping his underwear down so he could push a finger inside the other male

"Hng.. Not true.. I wasn't trying to get away from anything I just really like adventuring- ah... s-stop so dirty~!" Skeppy's started pumping his claw inside of him, the dragon drooled at the wet and delicious-sounding sounds it made when he did that.. Maybe the sound gets better when he sticks his cock inside... 'No, Bad deserves to be properly stretched, he might get hurt if i did that right now!' Skeppy thought as he continued to watch the mess under him 

"Ah..! Ah.. Q-Quit it .!" Bad felt himself almost melt under Skeppy's touch, hands involuntarily rested on his face. Yep.. The human was definitely hard now. "You sound like you like this, Human." Skeppy commented as he added another finger into the man completely losing composure under him "No! I-I! It's hard to focus when you move your fingers like that!" Skeppy whistled "Found it~" he said acting calm and collected hoping the other would notice, although he wasn't lying when he thought it really excited him, you could see his massive cock outlined in his extravagant yet worn-out pants. He really did look like a prince, mainly because he was a prince, or used to be before becoming a dragon hybrid. but that's a story for later

Bad would've looked terrified at the erection he saw the dragon had, he'd never taken such a big cock before! Let alone had sex! But.. Bad wasn't terrified, in fact He felt hungry for it. Something inside of him was just begging him to let Skeppy have his way, maybe it was the way the Dragon's fingers were hitting his prostate.. Either way it made him feel pretty good.

Suddenly Skeppy took his fingers out of Bad, and unbuttoned his pants, taking out his massive cock. Bad felt needy but nervous. It wasn't like he could get out of this now, he simply enjoyed it too much. "Ahh! That's a little too big don't you think Skeppy?" Bad said panicked, deep down he wanted a rough response that would've confirmed he was just as dirty as he felt but he didn't get that.. insdead he got a response that made Skeppy sound very nonchlant about everything. "Eh I'm sure it'll be fine. You can take it. I've seen you take worse Bad." The dragon swished his tail as he slowly entered the adventurer, feeling freaked out by the sudden name drop Bad decided to push the pain of taking Skeppy's manhood aside for a moment and mumbled "how do you know my name..?", in most cases, With different ears comes better hearing. So naturally, the Dragon picked up on the quiet grumble "I have my ways, besides Does it matter? Regardless of if i know your name or not; You're taking my dick pretty well." Skeppy pushed further into bad earning a groan from the other who felt like he was being split apart! Bad's drool and tears spilled out onto the floor as Skeppy finally finished entering Bad, sitting there for a moment allowing the Adventurer, Bad to adjust to his size.

"What's the matter..? You're not going to move?" Bad asked, almost weeping on the floor silently. Skeppy had a feeling that Bad had yet to get acustomed to the feeling. Ohh right, dumb humans teach other humans that sex isn't a good thing! Seems Bad was experiencing how much of a lie that was first hand but some people don't give up on their beliefs despite being rock hard, even if deep inside they wanted this stuff to contuine people can be stubborn, now usually Skeppy wasn't the stubborn type but in his opinon there's no enjoyment if only one person's feeling pleasure. "Nuh uh! Waiting for you to adjust to it! There's no way you've already adjusted." Skeppy remarked, a bitterness yet playfulness in his tone. It was hard to keep the act up.. He just wanted to completely lose it inside of Bad but, he was far bigger than a normal human, it's only been about a second since he entered fully into Bad so.. He needed a while to adjust. Bad just squinted his eyes at the dragon "Your acting awfully human-like for an excited dragon.." he muttered, Skeppy's ears caught wind of this and shook his head "I'm somewhat human still. So you gotta adjust, belive it or not"

After a short while Bad started Moaning around the manhood sitting inside of him as he felt all pain subside into pleasure. One beyond any he's felt before.. "Please! Skeppy move!" Bad whimpered gripping onto the diamond floor that didn't work as well as gripping onto a sheet would but he had no other options.

"Alright! Get ready!" Skeppy grunted thrusting into the Adventurer, wings flapping with each thrust. the adventurer unable to keep his mouth silent. It was understandable.. Skeppy saw Bad's belly bulge with his cock, maybe he needed something to bite on...? Skeppy took something off and put it in Bad's mouth. A glove..? Bad hadn't noticed it before but Skeppy was trying to wear gloves around his big ol claws of diamond. Odd.. But it certainly did help him feel better about moaning as the Dragon thrusted inside and out of him. Skeppy almost completely pulled out before going back inside of him and Bad couldn't do anything but moan. "This feels amazing! Your asshole is pulsing around me!" Skeppy said, speeding his pace up as he felt himself closer and closer to climax. "Lan-Langueee!" Bad screeched, finding it harder to keep himself together "Skeppy cum inside me! Cum inside me! ahn! Cumming!" Bad practically screamed as he came onto his own stomach, earning a snicker out of the Dragon "Look who's talking! Ah.. Alright! Take it the best you can!" He came into Bad without thought, pulling out slowly.

"Ah..! Lucy.. Ricardo..! I'm so sorry.. But i think i wanna stay here..!" Bad panted feeling the bliss of orgasm, "We can always bring them here." Skeppy commented, swishing his tail and flapping his wings. "We need them anyways, if we're gonna revive this kingdom, we outta have some royal pets." 

Bad sat up and tilted his head "why do you think i stay here? This kingdom deserves to be revived, it'll take awhile but you make me feel like anything's possible now y'know?" Skeppy smiled softly and Bad nodded, he didn't have much of a choice and even if he did.. After that there wasn't any going back.

\---

Lucy comfortably sat on the lap of her owner as a black dragon claw slowly stroked her back. Bad smiled at his little Lucy loo. His gills twitched and stunning obsidian black wings slightly flapped as Lucy looked up at him, trying to signify he was happy to see her in his own Dragon way. 

Not too long after his encounter with Skeppy, Bad became a dragon hybrid that looked like the weird stuff that they say make portals to hell; Lucy didn’t know the details but.. He was happy this way, being a dragon with his dragon lover. And y'know what? Lucy was happy this way too. Because when they ate them, Skeppy and Bad always made sure to save her a taste of a gluten-free muffin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, i heavily appreciate any critisim! request are on hold but i'm open to suggestions.


End file.
